


FE: Fates - Love in Krakenberg

by NullWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Older Sister, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Kamui, Prince of Nohr, doesn't want to be treated like a child by his elder sister, Camilla.She obliges.





	FE: Fates - Love in Krakenberg

Princess Camilla stormed through the halls of Castle Krakenburg. Her countenance was terrifying – the aura around her was such that the castle guards faltered near her, terrified of coming to her attention. They'd seen her in such states before, and it never ended well for those who got in her way. There was still a 6-inch deep scar in the stone walls from the time she had embedded her ax into them when she was younger. No one wanted to provoke the Princess – she might just show them how much more powerful she'd gotten since then.  
  
Camilla barely noticed the soldiers scurrying to hide from her. Her thoughts were turned to one thing and one thing only – her younger brother Prince Kamui.  
  
The Princess slammed open the door to her suites in the residential wing, and at the top of her voice ordered everyone out. Her maids and servants fled, though more than a few noticed that Camilla was fighting very hard to keep a stony face.  
  
Once they were all gone, Camilla slammed the doors shut, and ran to her bedroom. Without even undoing her armor she threw herself onto her bed, and began bawling into her pillows. Huge, wracking sobs ran through her body. Her cries filled the room, as her pillows grew damp from the tears. Camilla drew her knees up to her chest, cradling as many pillows to her chest as she could hold.  
  
“ _I'm not a child, Camilla! Stop treating me like one!_ ”  
  
The reproach that Kamui had given her stung like a dagger in her heart. She had thought she was being helpful, joining Kamui in the sparring melees. But he'd taken it as an insult to his abilities.  
  
Camilla continued crying for almost an hour, in turns angry at Kamui, angry at herself, angry at every living being in the castle. Did Kamui hate her now? She wasn't sure she could bear to live if he did.   
  
Sitting up, she took her coronet from her brow and threw it towards her toilette desk. It struck loudly against the silver mirror. Almost frenzied, she started tearing off her armor. Her gloves clattered on the stone floor below, followed by her greaves. Still feeling stuck in her armor, she tore at the straps holding her chestpiece on, and ripped it off over her head, flinging it to the ground with a yell.  
  
Nude, Camilla caught her breath. She rubbed at her eyes. Going to her mirror, she saw the redness in them, and knew she wouldn't be going to dinner tonight. She didn't want others to see her like this, she didn't want _Kamui_ to see her like this.  
  
Camilla was struck by something in her reflection. Moving to her full-body mirror, she took a moment to look over her body. Her breasts, large and heavy, were the envy of women and the love of men. Her figure was smooth, the muscles defined but without detracting from her womanly charms. Her purple hair stretched down her back, past her full ass. Her pubic hair matched her head in color, and Camilla took certain pains to keep it managed.  
  
An idea came to her mind.  
  
Taking a thin dress from her closet and throwing it on, Camilla sat at her writing desk and quickly dipped her pen in ink, before writing a short and simple message. She looked at it, shook her head, and crumpled up the page and tore it up before writing a second. When she was satisfied with the contents, she rapped on the desk in a sequence. Holding the sealed letter above her shoulder, she felt another hand grab the paper.  
  
“If… if you could see that this gets to Prince Kamui, Belka. I would be much appreciative of it.” She didn't look over her shoulder, but she knew that her retainer was nodding assent. Letting go of the letter, Camilla heard a faint noise. When she turned around, she was alone.  
  
Moving through her apartments, Camilla found the room she was thinking of. Much smaller than her grand bedroom, it consisted of a single bed, a fireplace, and room enough for a small table, still carrying the afternoon snacks of the servants she'd sent out.  
  
Camilla began putting things in order.  
**************************************************  
Prince Kamui had no idea how the letter had appeared on his chest, while he lay on a couch, without anyone else noticing. But when he saw that it was from his older sister, he breathed something of a sigh of relief. She had her ways of getting her messages around without anyone knowing.  
  
He was still mad at Camilla, but his anger had cooled off to the point where he wondered whether he had overreacted. To be honest, he'd taken more than a few good lumps in the melee, as the knots on his head had attested to before the healers had gotten to him. But still. Having Camilla jump in and knock the four men-at-arms who'd surrounded him like they were dolls was just frustrating.  
  
Camilla… she was just so good at everything. She was a strong warrior, a delicate diplomat, a leader of men, and to top it all off she was more beautiful than any other woman in the entire kingdom of Nohr!  
  
Kamui's eyes flew open at that thought. He shook his head. It was just being honest, right? He wasn't… he wasn't _lusting_ after his elder sister!  
  
But it had been her leaning in to whisper encouragement into his ear that had made him blow up that day.  
  
His stomach felt like it was making leaps inside of him. He hoped Camilla didn't hate him now, he couldn't stand it if he'd pushed her away because of one moment's bad feelings. Opening up the letter, he read it carefully, getting the gist of Camilla's request by the time the letter caught fire by itself.   
  
Kamui let the letter drop to the floor, before stepping on the last little embers. She wanted to see him that night. More than that, she wanted him to be as secretive as possible. Deciding he wasn't hungry enough for dinner, Kamui got off his couch and went to his closet, taking off his armor as he looked for something to put on.  
**************************************************  
Prince Kamui crept through the halls of the castle. In the distance, he heard the sound of rattling metal armor. Hiding behind a tall cabinet, he held his breath as a single sentry passed by him, yawning. Kamui figured he wouldn't tell his father about the lax security in the castle – the soldiers had enough troubles on their shoulders.  
  
Creeping past the guard, Kamui slipped into a dusty, dead-end corridor. Looking over his shoulder, he grasped the bust of his father's head and twisted it. A low rumbling came from inside the wall, and a small section of the wall slid open, revealing a hidden passageway. Bending over, Kamui walked into the tunnel. Closing the panel behind himself, he descended into pitch blackness.  
  
Kamui was not worried, though. He'd gone through this tunnel plenty of times, especially when he was younger, to sneak into Camilla's apartments when he couldn't sleep in his own bed. But it had been a long time since he'd last done that. The thought of sleeping next to her… her voluptuous body in nothing but a thin nightgown, her heat radiating straight into his body…  
  
He shook his head. His scuffling feet threw up long-settled dust into the air around him, and he had to fight the powerful urge to sneeze. Coughing gently into the crook of his elbow, he continued on, hitting his head against a wooden beam. He let out a quiet curse, then made sure to go a little more slowly.  
  
Finally getting to the end of the secret passage, Kamui pressed his body against the exit, and rapped on the thin wooden door. Without pause, it slid open, and Kamui fell forward into the room in a roll. Landing heavily on his back, he pushed himself to a seated position, rubbing his head, looking around the room.  
  
It used to be Camilla's bedroom, until she'd decided that she needed the space of a larger room and moved. But it was staggering to Kamui – all around him were little candles, gently glowing. The fireplace was burning, dispelling the damp cold the rest of the castle usually had.  
  
“Prince Kamui,” came Camilla's voice. Kamui leaned his head back. Not believing what he saw, he quickly spun around, clambering to his hands and knees. There was his sister, wearing nothing more than a purple nightgown, the open front only joined together by the little bow of fabric at her neck.  
  
Kamui was speechless. Had… had his sister been seeing a suitor, secretly? The thought of some man he didn't know, taking his sister – it made his chest tighten painfully. But when he realized he could see her womanhood, he covered his face with his hands ineffectually.  
  
Camilla chuckled, the low, knowing rumble from her chest he'd heard so many times before. “It's alright, Prince. I want to be open with you tonight. I don't want to keep anything hidden from you anymore.”  
  
Gently, the Princess took Kamui's arm in her hand and sat him on the bed, sitting next to him. She brought his hands down from his face. She thought it was adorable that he tried his hardest not to let his eyes fall below her neck. “It's alright, Prince.” Her fingers intertwined with his. “I want you to see everything about me. I want you to look at me right now.”  
  
Kamui was floundering. If this was a joke, his sister had well and truly pulled one over on him. He blabbed and failed to construct meaningful words, let alone sentences. As much as he wanted to show Camilla how proper and chivalrous he was, his eyes kept darting down to stare at her breasts. Oh how lovely they looked! Tear drop-shaped, they swayed with stately motion every time she moved.  
  
“C-c-c-c-c-c-c-Camilla,” he finally spat out, “wha-what did you want to t-talk about?” His entire body was shaking. She was overwhelming him, in every sense. In his thin tunic and pants, he could feel the warmth and vitality of Camilla's body seep into the side of his thigh. Her faint perfume, rosewater and cherries, daintily surrounded her and drew him in. The candles haloed her, but her hair left her face enough in shadow that he had to focus to see the small details. And then her voice – she wasn't using the strident voice she used to chide him with, or the motherly voice he would hear when she comforted him. They were all a woman's voice, but this was the voice of A Woman.  
  
Camilla's thumbs massaged the tops of Kamui's hands. She glanced down at her knees before looking back at Kamui. “I've been a fool, Prince. A stupid, blind fool. I realized that today.”  
  
Kamui caught his words hearing that. “No, Camilla! I was wrong today. I was frustrated at myself, for not being stronger, and I took it out on you. I'm the one who should apologize!” He was totally earnest when he said it.  
  
Camilla smiled. “Thank you, but I was still wrong.” She took a deep breath. “Prince, you're not a boy anymore. You're a man, with all world before you. And if you keep walking the road you're on, you're going to be one of the finest men Nohr has ever seen. I know that in my heart.”  
  
Kamui had never seen his sister like this. It was a revelation into another part of her, and all it did was deepen his love for her. Camilla couldn't keep looking into his eyes, kind as they were, and broke the gaze. She sniffed, her hands squeezing his.  
  
When she looked back up, she was crying. “But Prince! I may be your sister but… I'm a woman too! And you're a man! And I realized… I realized today that while I love you as my brother, I love you as a man as well!” Her tears ran down her cheeks, glittering with the candlelight. “I know it's wrong, I know it's incest, but I can't stop it! My heart aches for you when I don't see you!”  
  
Kamui couldn't speak. His mind had halted, like two gears locked together. His sister – his beloved elder sister – wanted to commit incest with him.  
  
To be honest, with the raging erection he had in his pants, his body wanted the same thing.  
  
But it wasn't his body that drove his decision, but the sight of her tears. He couldn't bear to see his sister cry. He'd do anything to make her happy.  
  
He leaned in and quieted her by kissing her on the lips. He felt her body stiffen in surprise, but then felt her relax. Her lips were sweet, soft and plump. He'd never tasted anything quite like it before.  
  
When he broke the kiss, he found that he now held her arms in his hands.  
  
“I wanted to seduce you,” Camilla said quietly.  
  
“You, uh, succeeded, sis,” Kamui replied.  
  
Camilla looked down, saw the tent in his pants, and sniffed while smiling. “Can I be more than just a sister to you?”  
  
Kamui undid the bow holding her gown together. “You're already more to me than any other woman could be.”  
  
Camilla's breath hitched in her chest. “R-really?” she asked.  
  
Kamui answered by pushing her gown down off her shoulders, and setting Camilla on her back. Her breasts spilled out to either side of her chest. Above her, Kamui kissed her again, deeply. Their tongues tentatively, furtively played against each other at first – one moving in as another retreated, then retreating as the other advanced, only barely touching the other.  
  
Camilla's arms snaked up around Kamui's neck, and pulled him down closer to her. Her tongue invaded his mouth, and their tongues began wrestling with each other. “Mmmmnnhhhh!” Camilla moaned into her brother's mouth.   
  
His elbows bent, Kamui's arms trembled at the strength his sister was using to keep him close. Compromising, he fell to his side, and pulled Camilla with him. Her right breast flopped down on top of her left. Kamui found the way they moved so strange and engrossing. “Ooh fu fu,” she smiled at him, “please, my Prince. Play with me as you like. My… my body is yours.”  
  
Kamui reached forward with his hand, letting his fingers sink into her pliant breast. Camilla gasped, not expecting him to grab her so roughly. His palm rubbed against her stiff nipple, moving it to and fro. Camilla's eyes closed as she breathed through her mouth. Dampness was pouring from between her legs at a rate she'd never felt before.  
  
Kamui's fingers probed and pressed into Camilla's tit. It was different from other body parts, and he knew he'd spend the rest of his days just as mesmerized by Camilla's as he was right then and there.  
  
Camilla pulled Kamui in for another deep kiss. Their noses hit together, but Camilla couldn't care less. She needed him.  
  
Kamui broke the kiss reluctantly, but had to take off his clothes. He started pulling his shirt off, but as he did so he tried pulling his pants down. He wanted to do both so quickly he ended up getting tangled in both, until his face was obscured and his arms stuck over his head, with his feet stuck in his pants.  
  
While he struggled to break free, Camilla was given free reign to examine Kamui's body. He was muscular, but still growing into them. She laughed at Kamui's struggling, even as she traced her finger down his chest. His dick swung left and right as his hips jerked around and his legs fought to throw off his pants.  
  
Camilla was impressed by her brother's package – it wasn't amazingly long, but it was thick and she could already tell it was very hard, probably as hard as her ivory dildos. Already a dollop of opaque precum waited at the tip of his dick. Camilla reached out with her open mouth, her tongue waggling in the air, ready to taste his essence, until Kamui finally got his clothes off. “Yeeaarrgh!” he roared, flinging his shirt and pants onto the ground, trying not to send them onto a candle and start a fire.  
  
Kamui caught his breath, and he and Camilla stared at each other for a moment. They both started laughing, laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Kamui pulled Camilla up, and she straddled him. With love in her eyes, Camilla lowered herself onto Kamui's cock.   
  
Her pussy engulfed his head, but he was so girthy every inch after that split her insides apart in ways she never thought possible. When his cock hit her hymen, she struggled to speak. But her chest couldn't force the air out, she could barely breath as it was. “Kkgghk… Kaammmmnnggg!”  
  
Kamui was awash in new sensations as well. The Princess' pussy was squeezing his cock rhythmically, her muscles contracting in waves, milking his member. Hitting her hymen, he tried to remember what one was supposed to do. Grabbing his sister's hips, he pulled her down with all his strength.  
  
His cock tore through her hymen like tissue paper, and his tip, spewing precum, spilt a few dollops against Camilla's cervix.  
  
“Nnggaaaahh!” Camilla cried out, in pain and desire in equal measures.  
  
Kamui let out a pained grunt, both from the sensations hitting his sensitive cock, to the fact that his sister had some pounds on him, and he had made them all land on his crotch.   
  
But he didn't have a lot of time to recover. In a moment his face was smothered by Camilla's kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” she repeated over and over again. Her hips began moving, and Kamui had to fight to not cum right that very second.  
  
Helping as he could with his hands on her hips, Kamui felt Camilla's hips raise up, slowly dragging his cock out of her tight, warm, and wet tunnel, until she slammed them back down. “Hoooooohhhh!” Kamui yelled out, “please more of that Camilla I love you!”  
  
The two lovers entwined their bodies together, limb with limb. Camilla slammed her hips faster, then slowly. Every time Kamui thought that was it, he was going to cum, she found some maddening way to stop him from ejaculating. He could feel the semen in his balls churning, ready to blast into Camilla's tunnel. But was that what she wanted? Couldn't she get pregnant from that?  
  
“Oh, cum inside me Kamui! Get me pregnant, I want to bear your child!” she moaned into his ear.  
  
He figured that answered his question clearly enough. The thought of Camilla, her belly swelling with his children…  
  
His nostrils flared. Slapping Camilla's ass, Kamui gripped her fat cheeks as hard as he could, and slammed her up and down his cock. “Oh! Ah! Eek! Ung! Yes!” Camilla squealed as he fucked her.  
  
Sliding her down his cock all the way, until her ass rested on his balls, Kamui's cock kissed Camilla's cervix. That was when the dam burst.  
  
Kamui couldn't keep it together any more. “I'm cumming!” he groaned, as great, thick ropes of sticky baby batter erupted from his cock to splash against the entrance to Camilla's womb. With each spray, Camilla's pussy milked his cock, draining his balls of his sperm, greedily sucking it into her womb.  
  
The two lovers collapsed in each others' arms. Kissing, they knew they'd begun a new life for themselves…  
**************************************************  
 _Months later..._  
  
“Ung! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop, darling!”  
  
Kamui slapped his bride's ass again. Her cheeks were red now, but she loved it. He spread and squeezed them together as he fucked her from behind, their bed squeaking as they made love again that night.  
  
Camilla, still in her bridal veil, was a sexual fiend now. Nearly at the end of her first pregnancy, her sexual appetite had increased threefold. Her bulging belly, filled with Kamui's children (twins, the doctors had told her), filled her with a maternal glow. Her breasts leaked milk constantly, and Kamui was all too eager to “help” her and drink it up.  
  
Kamui's cock see-sawed in and out of his wife. They had finally gotten married that day, after months of near war with their father, Garon, and their elder brother, Marks. Marks indeed had almost killed Kamui more than once, their judicial duels devolving into such brutal combats that Camilla couldn't bear to watch. But Kamui had won his fights, and proven his right to break such laws that all kingdoms had.  
  
Now they were married, before the world. Garon had given them a duchy, far from the capital and the Castle, an arrangement both parties were fine with.  
  
Kamui leaned down and kissed his bride's ear. His hand reached below her to caress her stomach, feeling the popped-out belly button. He'd found that change in Camilla the funniest, for some reason.  
  
He couldn't wait for Camilla to give birth. He wanted to see his children in her arms, nursing at her breasts. He wanted to hold them himself. And he wanted to see that they got many more siblings after them.  
  
Camilla moaned as she came, her muscles wildly clamping on Kamui's cock. The sensation was enough for him to cum again as well, filling her tunnel with his virility.  
  
“You're going to wake the babies up!” Camilla chided her husband, tongue in cheek.  
  
Pulling his cock out of her pussy, Kamui let Camilla clean it with her mouth. She'd gotten much more skilled in the use of her tongue and mouth over the months – she could tie a cherry stem with it, a feat that never failed to get him hard when she did it at him.  
  
Maybe some day they'd return to Krakenburg, and Kamui could introduce his children to their uncles and aunts, and maybe even their grandfather.   
  
But no matter what, he'd do it with Camilla.


End file.
